robloxtvstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
All ROBLOX TV Studios Shows
This is a list of programs broadcast by the Canadian children's channel ROBLOX TV Studios, a Corus Entertainment company along with YTV, Teletoon and Treehouse. There aren't that many programs that were broadcast by Treehouse TV as some of them aren't ROBLOX-animated with ROBLOX animation, as the rest are. Programming shows Original programming # The Adventures of Dibby and Kokona Haruka (January 3rd, 2005-present) # The Adventures of Natalie and Danny (February 15th, 2004-present) # The Adventures of Rex (September 5th,, 2016-present) # Albert's Stuff (February 15th, 2008-present) # Awkward (February 15th, 2004-present) # Bali and You! (March 14th, 2019-present) # Baeconator's Lucky Bacon House (February 15th, 2004-present) # Batdad (May 9th, 2007-present) # Before You Eat The Apple... (February 15th, 2004-present) # Bright Idea's Pun Shop (2009-present, presented in season five reruns of Awkward) # Bruh! Jackaroo's Comin' Round! (January 7th, 2010-present) # Camp Kawaii (February 15th, 2004-present) # Chad's Book Factory (February 15th, 2004-present) # Cherry and the Toads (February 15th, 2004-present) # Chop Chop Ninja (July 21st, 2005-present) # Cody's World (April 14th, 2009-present) # Dragon (June 13th, 2009-present) # Ducq's Song Time! (January 1st, 2010-present) # Eliza's Ingredients (February 15th, 2004-present) # Faith of Fifi (September 3rd, 2007-present) # Funneh's Funhouse (February 15th, 2004-present) # Jackaroo and Friends (February 15th, 2004-present) # Jack's Playhouse (January 1st, 2010-present) # Kavra and Friends (January 3rd, 2005-present) # Kids Einstein (February 15th, 2004-present) # The Kids Friends Show (February 15th, 2004-present) # Kyle & Kyleigh (February 15th, 2004-present) # Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles (April 14th, 2005-present) # Lina and Friends (February 15th, 2004-present) # Lina's Room (December 29th, 2005-present) # Luna and Cozy (May 11th, 2009-present) # Luna and Cozy's Game Time (September 14th, 2009-present) # MeepCity (January 3rd, 2008-present) # Moona and Me (February 15th, 2004-present) # Moona's Minis (February 15th, 2004-present) # Noah and the Forces of Sarcasm (February 15th, 2004-present) # Noob and Guest's Mini-Movie Time (February 15th, 2004-present) # Nolyn's World (February 15th, 2004-present) # Papa Louie Pals (February 15th, 2004-present) # Playtime With Idaho (February 15th, 2004-present) # Playworld (February 15th, 2004-present) # Playworld 4 Square (February 15th, 2004-present) # Roblox 4 Square (February 15th, 2004-present) # Roblox Family (February 15th, 2004-present) # Roblox Friends (February 7th, 2007-present) # Royale High (April 7th, 2005-present) # Sacred Sacred Heroes (February 15th, 2004-present) # Simon Says (February 15th, 2004-present) # Toopy and Binoo and You! (September 11th, 2006-present) # Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends (September 7th, 2006-present) # Wee 3 (season 3) (February 15th, 2004-present) # Whippy's World (February 15th, 2004-present) # Wii Sports (May 3rd, 2006-present) # Yure and You (February 15th, 2004-present) # Yure's Fairy School (January 1st, 2005-present) # Yure's Room (April 3rd, 2006-present) # Yure's Space Adventures (June 11th, 2005-present) Acquired programming # 4 Square (October 1st, 2013-present) # A Gummy's Life (December 11th, 2009-present) # Anatole (May 2nd, 2008-present) # Animal Mechanicals (May 11th, 2019-present) # ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (December 19th, 2015-present) # Bali (February 27th, 2011-present) # Big & Small (September 22nd, 2013-present) # Being Ian (January 30th, 2005-present) # Clangers (March 3rd, 2017-present) # Clifford the Big Red Dog (March 30th, 2018-present) # Chop Chop Ninja (November 25th, 2018-present, from Sardine Productions) # Chop Chop Ninja Challenge (November 24th, 2014-present) # Corduroy (September 10th, 2015-present) # Cupcake & Dino: General Services (February 28th, 2019-present) # Dora the Explorer (June 30th, 2012-present) # Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (May 1st, 2019-present) # Dorothy the Dinosaur (November 21st, 2015-present) # Doodlez (June 13th, 2016-present) # Dumbo's Circus (September 12th, 2010-present) # Elliot Moose (January 18th, 2013-present) # Elmo's World (March 9th, 2008-present) # Elmo the Musical (October 10th, 2014-present) # Eureeka's Castle (November 1st, 2018-present) # The Fairly OddParents (January 3rd, 2011-present) # Flatmania (March 14th, 2007-present) # Go Jetters (October 31st, 2016-present) # Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (September 19th, 2013-present) # The Hoobs (March 9th, 2019-present) # Hot Paws (June 1st, 2011-present) # Hey Duggee (December 11th, 2017-present) # Iris, the Happy Professor (July 25th, 2012-present) # It's Itsy Bitsy Time! (June 13th, 2009-present) # Jane and the Dragon (September 23rd, 2006-present) # Jelly Jamm (May 30th, 2017-present) # Kid Paddle (October 9th, 2010-present) # Lachy! (March 9th, 2019-present) # Lalaloopsy (September 3rd, 2013-present) # Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own (July 19th, 2018-present) # Louie (August 17th, 2012-present) # The Adventures of the Young Marco Polo (December 19th, 2013-present) # Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (March 8th, 2016-present) # Manon (September 1st, 2008-present) # Masha and the Bear (March 3rd, 2014-present) # Max and Ruby (September 3rd, 2005-present) # Minecraft Mods (July 10th, 2008-present) # Miss Persona (March 1st, 2019-present) # My Dad the Rock Star (October 15th, 2010-present) # My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (June 30th, 2011-present) # Nella the Princess Knight (June 1st, 2017-present) # Noonbory and the Super Seven (August 1st, 2010-present) # Octonauts (November 8th, 2010-present) # Peg + Cat (October 7th, 2013-present) # PJ Masks (February 13th, 2017-present) # Poko (February 3rd, 2011-present) # Poppets Town (November 1st, 2009-present) # Ratty Catty (October 31st, 2012-present) # Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (March 9th, 2019-present) # Rusty Rivets (January 16th, 2017-present) # Snowsnaps (November 25th, 2018-present) # St. Bear's Dolls Hospital (July 28th, 2006-present) # Teletubbies (January 13th, 2015-present) # Thomas and Friends (March 3rd, 2008-present) # Timothy Goes to School (May 2nd, 2006-present) # Toopy and Binoo (January 3rd, 2005-present) # Treetown (August 22nd, 2007-present) # Uh-Oh! (March 13th, 2013-present) # Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle! (March 9th, 2019-present) # Wee 3 (seasons 1 and 2) (February 15th, 2004-present) # Wonder Pets! (August 9th, 2012-present) # Yo Gabba Gabba! (September 11th, 2008-present) # Zigby (June 13th, 2008-present) Co-productions # Chronokids (June 2nd, 2019-present) # Doc McStuffins (May 12th, 2019-present) # Fred's Head (May 12th, 2019-present) # Elena of Avalor (May 12th, 2019-present) # Goldie and Bear (May 12th, 2019-present) # Fancy Nancy (May 12th, 2019-present) # Mickey and the Roadster Racers (May 12th, 2019-present) # Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (May 12th, 2019-present) # Miles from Tomorrowland (May 12th, 2019-present) # Muppet Babies (May 12th, 2019-present) # Ranger Rob (formerly acquired from September 5th, 2016-December 12th, 2017; now as a co-produced program; June 1st, 2019-present) # Puppy Dog Pals (May 12th, 2019-present) # Sofia the First (May 12th, 2019-present) # Unikitty! (March 23rd, 2018-present) # Vampirina (May 12th, 2019-present) # Wild Kratts (May 11th, 2019-present) Intersitial programming # Masha's Tales (August 18th, 2018-present) # Molang (June 18th, 2019-present) # Roblox Family animatic shorts (February 15th, 2004-present) # Roblox Family Playdate (September 19th, 2013-present) Upcoming programming New television series and network debuts * Network debuts: Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat and T.O.T.S. (July 27th, 2019) * New series: TBA Movies Television specials Returning television shows Former programming # 101 Dalmatians: The Series (December 3rd, 2004-June 14th, 2008) # 64 Zoo Lane (January 1st, 2005-December 21st, 2007) # Abby's Flying Fairy School (December 4th, 2009-July 28th, 2013) # Adventures in Wonderland (July 27th-November 8th, 2014) # Ants in Your Pants (November 3rd, 2008-February 27th, 2011) # Bali (April 5th, 2005-February 27th, 2008) # Barbie Dreamtopia (June 1st-September 1st, 2017) # Barney and Friends (December 1st, 2012-December 1st, 2013) # Caillou (January 1st-January 20th, 2008) # Chuggington (November 15th, 2013-December 14th, 2017) # Chomp Squad (April 28th, 2017-May 28th, 2018) # Dinopaws (June 1st, 2014-July 30th, 2015) # Emma! (2015-2018) # Farzzle's World (2005-2010) # Fifi and the Flowertots (January 1st-December 31st, 2009) # Fireman Sam (2005-2014) # Gacha Life (2006-2018) # Gacha Studio (2009-2017) # Henry's Amazing Animals (2006-2008) # Hilary's Lifelong Adventures (2010) # Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2007-2011) # JFunk (2010-February 27th, 2011) # JFunk Adventures (2012) # JFunk Gets Something New (2010-2013) # JFunk Sports (2014-2018) # Kipper the Dog (2005-2018) # Kleo the Misfit Unicorn (2013) # LazyTown (2015-2018) # Madeline (2010-2011) # Maisy (2013) # Noddy in Toyland (2013-2018) # Nouky and Friends (2009-2011) # Odd-Jobbers (2011-2014) # Peep and the Big Wide World (2005-2012) # Peep Gang (2011) # Ranger Rob (September 5th, 2016-present) # Sesame Street (2004-2019) # Seven Little Monsters (2005-2011) # Team Umizoomi (2010-2015) # Ted Sieger's Wildlife (2009) # Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom (2013-2014) # Wanna Play? (2006-2010) # Waybuloo (January 1-21st, 2014) # What's Your News? (2009-2012) # Yoho Ahoy (2005-2011) # Zac and Leah's Greatest Adventures (2017) # Zack and Quack (2013-2018) # Zeke's Pad (2008-2018) Category:TV Shows